


All Eyes On Me

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: He'd thought having a bunch of strangers staring at him while he had sex would make him self-conscious.Written for Blindfold_SPN.





	

Sam really hadn't thought he'd be that in to it – in fact, he'd been worried that he wouldn't be able to put on a decent show, for all that he loved it when Dean fucked him. Six prostitutes had been murdered though, their hearts exploded in their chests, and the only connection was this ultra-exclusive sex club. And the only way to gain access to the club and its members was to join, which meant going through the initiation and putting on a 'special show'.

He'd thought having a bunch of strangers staring at him while he had sex would make him self-conscious, but now that he was here, lying on the cushioned platform in the centre of the room with his legs spread wide while Dean knelt over him, finger-fucking him and sucking deep red marks into his chest and shoulders, he couldn't stop thinking about what they must look like. He could almost feel the weight of everyone's gaze on him, watching how hot Dean made him, how well their bodies worked together. Sam pushed back against Dean's hand, trying to get him to speed up his pace, but Dean stubbornly stuck to his long, slow pushes, stretching Sam open ready to take his cock.

Sam was so used to hiding this from the world, from making sure that no one even suspected that he and Dean were more than brothers or partners, that being able to show it off in front everyone was almost as heady as the feeling of Dean's fingers in him and the slide of their sweaty skin together. He looked around at the crowd, taking in the aroused looks, the hands stroking at cocks in the same rhythm that Dean had set. One man tugged on the arm of a girl next to him, pushing her down to her knees in front of him and taking hold of the sides of her head as she sucked him into her mouth.

Sam let out a hoarse groan and looked back at Dean, grabbing at his shoulders. "Come on, man," he gasped. "I want you."

Dean finally relented, pulling his fingers out with a slick pop and lining up his cock instead. "Ready to show them how fucking hot you look when you're taking me?" he asked, sounding just as breathlessly turned on as Sam felt.

"Yeah, hell yeah," said Sam impatiently. Dean held off a moment longer with a smirk.

"You sure? Don't want to use your safe word?" The club committee had insisted that they both pick safe words, and Dean had made no secret about how ridiculous he thought the whole thing was.

Sam dug his fingers into the muscles of Dean's back. "If you don't fuck me right now," he said. "I'll get one of these other dudes to do it."

Dean's hands tightened on his hips. "I'm not sharing you with these douches," he gritted out, and pushed inside Sam in one perfect movement.

Sam let out a breathless cry and arched his back into the feel of Dean's cock sinking inside him. He opened his eyes to see Dean's blown-open eyes, then glanced around at the crowd again. There were more people actively participating now, sucking cocks, licking inside pussies, spreading legs apart and fucking the arousal that Dean and Sam had inspired out on whoever was nearest. Most people's eyes were still on them rather than whoever they were fucking with, watching exactly how Sam looked with his big brother's cock buried deep inside him.

"Fucking...so tight, Sammy," grunted Dean, then started to thrust into him, slow and deep and nearly too much for Sam to stand.

Sam could hear the slap of flesh all around him, voices hissing dirty things into ears, ragged breathing interspersed with the occasional moan while Dean did his best to push everything out of Sam's mind except the feel of his dick moving inside him. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's hips and shifted his ass up higher, pushing back to meet every thrust, his eyes still travelling around the room, watching the reactions he could pull out of the watchers with every move he made.

Dean bent down close to him, his breath huffing hotly out against his ear, and whispered, "What do you think they'd do if they knew we were brothers?"

Sam caught his mouth before he could pull away, kissing him as thoroughly as he could in his strung-out state, sloppy tongues tangling together. "Maybe they'd think it was as hot as I do?" he suggested.

Dean managed a strangled half-laugh, then braced his hands and started to really go for it, pounding inside Sam with faster, harder movements. Sam let his eyes finally fall shut, giving in to the overwhelming sensation of being fucked by Dean, and wondered if there was some way they'd be able to do this again some time, after this case was over.


End file.
